Hacker's Net
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: It's all up to us now. We will take the A.o.A down or die trying...(A Digimon World 3 Story) ALSO important news about 'Ascension'.


Author's Notes: This story triggered in my head when I saw the game Digimon World 3 for Playstation. Since the story in the game didn't make sense, I decided to write something more interesting. I also included an excerpt from Ascension. Check it out!  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon belongs to Fox, Toei Animation, Saban and whoever else owns it.  
  
Hacker's Net  
  
"Let's go through this one more time." I couldn't help but give a chuckle as the others gave a unanimous groan. Monmon gave an annoyed look before continuing. "The mastermind behind the A.o.A is closeby. It's been rumored that he has the combined knowledge of all the hackers in the organization so that means if he gets access to a computer terminal linked to the hardware that keeps the gateway between the digital world and his world, we can say sayonara to Zack's ticket home."  
  
I slightly grimace at the image presented. "Thanks for painting such a bright picture, Monmon. You, Kotemon and Kumamon will remain behind as a contingency in case the big kahuna slips by all of us." The bear Digimon crossed his arms. "Oh, sure...you guys get to have all the fun while I just sit here and pretend to be a cute teddy bear."  
  
"This is serious, Kumamon. I can understand how we should all be fighting but a contingency plan is essential since we are talking about the master hacker," stated Kotemon. Good old Kotemon. He may look like a little boy with samurai armor but he has a knack for tactical analysis like Renamon. "Alright, let's move out."  
  
************  
  
I never expected the game to be an actual gateway to the digital world. It's still hard to believe that I'm actually interacting with real Digimon. I guess that's why the hackers are working so hard to shut down the system and the gateway along with it. I think they want to have the Digimon all to themselves. Come to think of it...this digital world appears to be in a completely different universe where humans and Digimon are living together peacefully. That does explain all those gyms.  
  
If you're confused, I don't blame you. I'm still trying to make sense of this. It all started when I agreed to test out a new virtual game system. Teddy and Ivy got me started and gave me a few tips. The registration process didn't take too long. After that, I selected my first three partners who turned out to be Renamon, Agumon and Monmon. I did some exploring, battled other Digimon and duelled gym leaders with the cards. But when the day was almost up, I noticed something peculiar. You see, there were supposed to be save points with an exit door next to that point. When I found the first save point, it wasn't there. I even went back to the beginning to see the entrance had disappeared too.  
  
I eventually learned that this was really the digital world. At first, I couldn't accept it, seeing how Digimon were supposed to be fictional characters. But when I saw the hackers from the A.o.A trying to pull off something nasty to the digital world...whoops. I forgot you didn't know about the A.o.A. It's an organization run by computer geniuses for computer geniuses. They usually work on designing new hardware and software for businesses but they also worked on a few...experiments.  
  
My new friends found it hard to believe that I came from another world and that this version of the digital world is supposed to be a game but it did make some sense since it was the only explanation for them being attracted to a certain area without knowing why. They agreed to help me find a way home but that has been the last thing on our minds when we started encountering more A.o.A hackers.  
  
We eventually found more Digimon willing to help fight the A.o.A. Kotemon was a warrior type Digimon and would never back down from a battle, particularly a battle that may determine the fate of the whole digital world. Guilmon was a mischievous Digimon who loved adventures. When it came to Veemon and Kumamon, we had to earn their respect by battling them. And with powerful friends like Renamon and Agumon, it didn't take long. Patamon was the last to join our quest. He was the resident magic user since he can digivolve into forms capable of using magic. Magic in the digital world...what will they come up with next?  
  
I'm just glad that all of my items are in the form of cards. When I need to equip my Digimon, I simply slash the card through the Digivice that I've been given. (AN: this is a D-Ark which looks exactly like Ryo's except the blue is black) The item, weapon and accessory cards have different back covers so that way I won't confuse them with the cards from the card game.   
  
************  
  
"Whoa...and who would you be? You can't be human...can you?" The man floating in the air gave a small bow. "I'm known as Lord Megadeath and I formed the A.o.A society. And no, I'm not really a human. I am actually part Digimon. Maybe not in appearance but certainly in battle. And you are...?" I got out some cards. "...the one who intends to stop whatever evil plans you may have with the help of my friends."  
  
"Right...well, I would love to stay and chat but I have a world to conquer. If you want to fight me, you'll have to find me in the Gunslinger weapon!" With a dark laugh, he disappeared through a portal. I quickly jumped through the portal and landed in a place that looked similar to the Ice Dungeon with different warp portals that lead to other areas.  
  
"Wow...nice, cozy and cheerful!" Nobody laughed at Veemon's weak joke. I looked ahead to see a large block blocking our path. "We'll have to find a way to remove that block...and nobody is going to blast it!! I want you all to conserve your energy for the battle with Lord Megadeath. Let's see where this warp portal leads us."  
  
Eventually, we got rid of the blocks that were in our way. We faced minimal resistance with one guard guarding one of the controls to eliminate a block. But since the Gunslinger is about to power up, I suppose they evacuated all non-essential personnel. "Heads up!!" I was about to ask Agumon why he said that when I saw Armageddemon for myself. "Okay, guys...party time!!" I activated the menu option on my Digivice and selected warp-digivolution for all partners in the vicinity.  
  
"Agumon warp-digivolved to...Wargreymon!!"  
"Patamon warp-digivolved to...Seraphimon!!"  
"Guilmon warp-digivolved to...Gallantmon!!"  
"Renamon warp-digivolved to...Sakuyamon!!"  
"Veemon warp-digivolved to...Imperialdramon!!"   
  
(AN: Veemon doesn't necessarily have to DNA digivolve with Wormmon before digivolving to Imperialdramon. If he uses the Veedramon evolution chain, he digivolves to Imperialdramon by himself)  
  
With five mega Digimon attacking at once, we made short work out of Armageddemon. Since the door to the control room was right ahead, we burst in to try a sneak attack on Lord Megadeath. Turned out that it wasn't as easy since he made a few preparations. Luckily, I had enough items to deal with whatever he dished out. "Give it up, Lord Megadump...you're finished." Before Seraphimon could apprehend him, Lord Megadeath activated a portal and jumped through.  
  
"Figures he would do something like this...Seraphimon, get everybody up to full health and meet me on the other side of the portal!!" I jumped through to see four Vemmon transforming into some sort of powerful Digimon. Lord Megadeath had a dark grin on his face. "Even with all of your powers...I will destroy you all!! Snatchmon, attack!!"  
  
He attacked all right...but instead of going for us, he attacked Lord Megadeath and absorbed his energy. I could never forget the scream he let out. Snatchmon didn't look too concerned with the fact that he was the target of the attacks of five mega Digimon. "Humans and Digimon have contaminated the world. I shall purify it." Before we all knew it, he was fusing with the Gunslinger's energy core. Gallantmon gave a nervous gulp. "Whoa...this is bad."   
  
I checked to find some sort of statistics. "Galacticmon, mega level Digimon. Damn!! I don't have any specific statistics! We're fighting blind!!" Galacticmon's head looked similar to his tail...lean and metallic with a bit of gold metal at the end. He looked more like a machine than a Digimon, almost like a futuristic version of Machinedramon but not as ugly. "Now it is time to fuse with the earth. As Gaiamon, I will restore the planet to its original state before any life formed."  
  
"Not if any of us can help it!!" Seraphimon and the others began to attack. I quickly took out a weapon card and set my Digivice to focus on Gallantmon. "Digi Modify!! Crimson Sword Activate!!" His lance was replaced by a long, white sword. It didn't take long before he changed into Crimson Mode. Imperialdramon changed into his fighter mode before attacking.  
  
I used the Mega Boost, Mega Strength and Mega Protection cards to strengthen the Digimon as they fought Galacticmon's tail. For some reason, he had only used physical attacks. This gave me an idea. "Sakuyamon, use the Counter Crest!!" The next time Galacticmon attacked, Sakuyamon was able to counterattack and deal additional damage to the enemy. "We got him on the ropes! Use your Final Purification, Gallantmon!"   
  
Galacticmon stopped attacking after Gallantmon delivered the blow. We thought we had won until his body started glowing. "Ragnarok Cannon!!" This brought everybody down to low health. Then his head started picking off everybody one by one. If it wasn't for the Resurrection Ring that I equipped Seraphimon with, we would have suffered major casualties.   
  
"Man, how can something so big move so fast?!?" Wargreymon fired another Terra Force attack but Galacticmon dodged it before counterattacking. Imperialdramon was able to block the attack before firing his Positron Laser. Once again, the other Digimon dodged the attack but instead of counterattacking, he created a portal and escaped. "How did he do that...right, he absorbed Lord Megadeath. Where did he go?!?" asked Gallantmon.  
  
"I'll bet you 5000 bits that he's gone to the planet's core to absorb it and become Gaiamon," I replied grimly. The others were feeling frustrated because of the fact that they couldn't stop him in time. Before I could give them a lecture about how you shouldn't go on guilt trips, the area around us started exploding. "Without the energy core, the Gunslinger's gonna blow!!"  
  
We all scrambled to get out...actually, Sakuyamon carried me out with the others close behind. We had just barely entered the exit portal when everything just went haywire. During the time when we were travelling in the portal, a shockwave of some sort slammed us into oblivion. For a moment, I saw Sakuyamon and Gallantmon along with a Digimon who would put the Green Giant to shame and Imperialdramon who appeared to be in Paladin Mode fighting a big crystal-like Digimon. I tried to see more but everything became so bright. But I could have sworn I saw a silhouette of Gaiamon.  
  
************  
  
"Wake up!! Come on, Zack!!" The first thought that registered in my mind was 'I don't wanna go to school today' but when I saw a little orange tyrannosaur with green eyes shaking me, I snapped awake. Agumon gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright." I looked at the little rookie Digimon. "Where's Guilmon? And Renamon and Veemon and Patamon?"  
  
Agumon gave a tiny shrug. "I don't know. When I woke up, I only saw you." I clenched my fists, frustrated at how things took a turn for the worse. "We've got to find them right away and then find a way to get back to where Gaiamon is before he can perform his function." "And how are we going to do that?"   
  
That was the million dollar question of the day. What I would have given for the answer. "I don't know."  
  
  
It's official. The characters from Digimon World 3 (made by Bandai) are being mixed into the crossover madness. Now without further adieu...an excerpt from the first chapter of Ascension.  
  
Terriermon's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Henry, I know I shouldn't swear, especially not in front of Suzie...but what the hell is that?!?" In front of the tamers stood a giant red dinosaur. He had a red metal piece covering part of his face with eye holes for his golden eyes to see through. Gold arm rings with spikes were on both arms. He also had grey metallic parts on the back of his neck and on his hips. On his back were two giant red wings. Henry checked his Digivice for any clues. "No data available...I guess this Digimon must be from an alternate quantum reality. I knew we should have found a way to shut those quantum rifts down!!"  
  
Takato could feel a sense of familiarity emanating from this Digimon. He shook off that feeling and grabbed a card from his pocket. "If this guy is here to cause trouble, then we've got to take him out! Let's go, Guilmon!!" The red dinosaur Digimon prepared to engage the enemy. Rika gave a smirk. "Now we're talking! Renamon, you're on!!" The fox Digimon appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Guilmon.  
  
Terriermon hopped off of Henry to get room to digivolve. Moments later, Lopmon was standing right beside him. Henry looked behind to see his sister searching for a card. "Suzie, you're staying out of this fight! You too, Lopmon!!" The little girl looked up with the blue card in her hand. "But Henwy...I wanna help!!"  
  
Rika shot a glare at the other boy. "Look, Einstein...your sister's a tamer too, whether you like it or not. And we need all the help we can get to fight off all these Digimon that keep popping up!! How many times are we going to have this discussion?!?" Henry gave a frustrated growl. "She shouldn't even be involved!! She's too young!! She's-" "...a tamer. Deal with it, Einstein." The boy just grumbled as he formed a blue card.   
  
"Digi Modify!! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
  
"Guilmon matrix-digivolved to...Wargrowlmon!!!"  
"Renamon matrix-digivolved to...Taomon!!"  
"Terriermon matrix-digivolved to...Rapidmon!!"  
"Lopmon matrix-digivolved to...Antylamon!!!"  
  
"Chew on this!! Rapid Fire!!" The missiles flew straight towards the other Digimon's face and exploded point blank. But when the smoke cleared, the amount of damage actually dealt was minimal. "Talisman of Light!!" "Atomic Blaster!!" The mysterious Digimon simply walked forward and took both attacks head on. Antylamon transformed her arms into axes before charging. Then out of nowhere, the other Digimon fired missiles at her. She barely got out of the way.  
  
"Aw, man!! I wish we could bio-merge...isn't that the cue for the Digivice to start beeping with an icon or something?" Takato looked at his Digivice to find a blank screen. Henry wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "I'm not sure why we can't merge with our Digimon but I think it has something to do with our essences being reformatted as data so that our partners can accept it as a part of them. Millenniumon's presence must have given us that ability but now all we can do is get our Digimon to digivolve to champion and ultimate level."  
  
When Henry mentioned digivolving to champion, Takato's memory triggered. "Now I remember!! I've seen this Digimon before! I should have recognized him earlier!!" Rika looked at him in disbelief. "And just how do you know this Digimon? Did you somehow travel to an alternate universe when we weren't looking?"  
  
Takato shook his head. "I know this Digimon because I created him."  
  
  
This means I'm leaving you with two cliffhangers!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The story for Digimon World 3 was pretty weak so I had to add my touch to make sense out of it. The Digimon World 3 characters should be introduced by the Third Arc at least. As for Taichi and Neo, they'll probably be introduced in the Second Arc. 


End file.
